


The Peach and Rose Smoothie

by Jellybeans_On_The_Fly



Series: Short Stories from the life of Lady Beginning [1]
Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Female Characters, Latvian characters, Queerplatonic Relationships, Strong Female Characters, Wedding Fluff, immortal character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybeans_On_The_Fly/pseuds/Jellybeans_On_The_Fly
Summary: This is a random oneshot from a series I'm creating, and hope to one day post on here. This story focuses on one person's memorable encounter with my main protagonist in the series,  Lady Beginning, and how it impacted her life.





	The Peach and Rose Smoothie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm pretty new to this whole "posting my works for other people to see" thing, so please, bear with me!
> 
> I'll take constructive criticism, but I won't tolerate people trying to walk all over me, or being rude for the sake of being rude.
> 
> So, without further ado, please enjoy the story!

“Is it really true, Jiji?” Amelian asked.

“Is what true?” Jiji Vermillion questioned right back, knowing full well what she meant.

Amelian pouted at her Jiji’s reply. “You know what! Is it really true that you met the good Lady Beginning? I wanna know! And if so, what’s the story behind it?”

“Well, I suppose I could tell yah… for a price.” Jiji Vermillion shot right back. She tended to do this a lot, and it gave her a very snarky appearance.

Amelian rolled her eyes at her Jiji’s antics, knowing by now exactly what she wanted her to say. “ And just what, pray tell, would that price be?”

“Hmm,” Jiji Vermillion rubbed her chin and scrunched her eyebrows in mock concentration. “How about… your dessert for a week and one small by-your-standards favor?”

“Alright! Deal. Now tell me~.” She agreed excitedly.

“Alright. So, way back when I was just a part-time employee for the company, I had a strange customer walk in. She-“

“Oh! Oh! Was it her?” Amelian interrupted, excitement shining in her eyes for the opportunity to hear one of her Jiji’s stories.

“Well, if you don’t interrupt me anymore, you’ll find out, now won’tcha?” Jiji Vermillion said, with an amused look on her wrinkled face.

“Sorry…” Amelian answered in embarrassment.

“It’s alright, Mi Nichya. Now, where was I…? Ah! Right. So, a strange customer walked in. Now mind you, I was a newbie, so I hadn’t seen much yet, but even the manager seemed a bit confused. Especially by her request when she got to the front.

She said, “I’d like a Thistle Special, please. From Esperian Persiki-Roze.”

“Excuse me, what?” I had said, in a confused tone of voice.

“A Thistle Special-“

“No, sorry. I know what you said. It’s just, we don’t really have anything like that on the menu…?” I looked to my coworkers, but they looked just as hopelessly confused as I appeared to be.

The stranger sighed with a smile on her, seemly amused by our fair reactions to her out-of-the-blue request! “That’s fine. Can you just get me Esperian Persiki-Roze? She should know what I mean. Just tell her that Thistle would like her special, and has agreed to TALK,” At this her gaze turned pointed, as if to ensure we understood this part clearly, or maybe just whoever this ‘Esperian’ person was. “JUST talk, about the stupid Marketing Plan.”

“Um…” My manager had said, seeming hesitant to inform her of what they knew. “Esperian Persiki-Roze is the main CEO of McCulley’s. She’s around 90, maybe closer to 100 by now? She doesn’t serve people at the restaurant’s anymore, and I heard recent rumors about her planning to retire completely! ...I can send a message to the higher ups though, if you want?”

She seemed to think this over for a moment, before sighing again and saying, “Sure, and tell them that I’ll be back on Thursday for my drink and that… discussion.” On the last word she momentarily shudders in dread. “See yah, wouldn’t wanna be yah.” She had said, then walked out the doors.

We found out later that month that apparently, that had been THE Lady Beginning, and the drink she had ordered? Was one of her favorites, a peach smoothie with a bit of rose in it. The ‘Stupid Marketing Plan’, was an emergency plan for upping sales in case the company ever started dying.

The drink would be publicly declared her favorite, and for a month would be sold at all the restaurants close enough to participate. For just a week of that month, for an hour of every day, Lady Beginning would make appearances in her ‘regal form'," Jiji muttered off to the side in a grumbly tone, "Whatever that meant," and then continued, "In one restaurant per a day.

It was such a huge success, that even 8 decades later, we’re still benefiting from it.”

“Wow!” Amelian gasped, stars in her eyes. “That’s so cool! Did you ever see her again?”

Jiji Vermillion’s smile took on an amused tilt. “Just once. On your Vectēvs’ and mine’s wedding day. A young woman and man were at the party who were simply called ‘Pasaka’ and ‘Lapsa’.

When I asked my new husband who they were and what those names meant, he replied: “They’re names mean Fairy and Fox. They are old friends of our family, but they are not human. They are ancient even amongst their own kinds, and hide many secrets. But they are kind to us, and have offered us help in exchange for favors of the same value later on.”

I went up to them, mostly out of curiosity, and a little out of an annoying fear of the unknown I was trying to get rid of. When Lapsa spotted me, he turned to Pasaka and nudged her to get her to look at me. She startled me when she said: “Ah! I know you! You were that girl that was at the register when I was asking for a Thistle Special!”

I had gaped at her in surprise, and realized just who she was. She laughed and congratulated me on my wedding. I sort of wandered back to the table me and your Vectēvs were sitting at, and when he asked what had me so shocked I mumbled “I served her at a McCulley’s…” We had a good time the rest of the evening, and I never forgot the smile on her face as she danced with Lapsa and the crowd at the dance floor.” Jiji Vermillion smiled wistfully as she ended her story of the past.

“I wonder where she is now…” Amelian pondered.

————————————————————————————————

A world away, in a pocket of Existence known as “The BNHA Multiverse”, a little girl with eyes like grass and hair like the morning’s sunlight sneezes. Meanwhile, the ancient being that sleeps soundly within her soul gives a small, knowing smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed this, and if you have any questions about it, feel free to ask me all about it on my tumblr, surohsopsisofclouds.
> 
> Edit: Also! Forgot to mention that all Latvian words were from Google translate, so they're not likely to be correct! A couple of the words used were also made up by me, so please take that into consideration!


End file.
